Varados
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Luego del asunto de Jennifer Nocturne, Ben y Gwen deciden volver a su hogar. El automóvil de Ben está averiado y los primos acaban en un pequeño hotel para poder pasar la noche. La tranquilidad de la noche y el estar alejados de todos, lo lleva a confesar su sentimientos, cambiando su relación para siempre. AU. Lemon.


_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **AU. Bgwen, lemon.**

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro que lo puedes manejar? – la pelirroja pregunta, desde el asiento del acompañante.  
Ben suspira mientras observa una vez más el capó levantado del automóvil, tratando de analizar cuál era el problema.  
Luego de todo el asunto de Jennifer Nocturne, emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a Bellwood. Ni siquiera habían transitado un kilómetro cuando su automóvil dejó de responder y se quedó varado en medio de la carretera.  
Gwen se baja del automóvil y se acerca a su primo. Su mano tocaba su hombro, donde estaba herida. La tela de su sweater estaba rasgada, y su mejilla tenía un raspón que la tornaba de un color rojizo. Seguramente al día siguiente tendría moretones.  
–Parece que se averió – suspira Ben – tendremos que buscar otra forma de volver.  
–Puedo hacer un hechizo de – propone la pelirroja.  
–No, eso te deja débil y estás herida – él descarta la idea, pensando en otra cosa.  
Gwen, por su parte, se queda observándolo. Cuando niños, Ben siempre la molestaba y aprovechaba cualquier situación para hacerle bromas. A pesar de sus discusiones constantes, él no dudaba en protegerla cuando estaba en peligro. Ahora, le parecía increíble cuánto había madurado.

–Finalmente – exclama Ben al observar cómo podía utilizar su omnitrix nuevamente. Rápidamente lo acciona, transformándose – **¡Jetray!**  
Ben aprovecha el tiempo y no duda en volar. No logra separarse ni siquiera dos metros del suelo, cuando el dolor en su brazo le obliga a tocar nuevamente la carretera.  
– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta su prima, preocupada.  
La luz verde ilumina la noche y el joven Tennyson regresa a su forma humana.  
–No puedo volar, mi brazo me lo impide – suspira mientras el dolor había aumentado.  
La muchacha camina hasta el automóvil y toma su pequeño bolso.  
–Mi celular no tiene batería – suspira tomando el aparato en su mano – y perdí mi insignia en la pelea.  
–Creo que sólo resta caminar hasta encontrar un pueblo cerca – Ben dice y su prima asiente.  
Ambos abandonan el automóvil, y comienzan su viaje.  
La pelirroja camina observando sus pies. Una gota de agua, cayendo sobre el pavimento la hace detenerse. Inmediatamente, comienza a llover a cántaros.  
– ¡Lo único que nos faltaba! – Gwen gruñe mientras camina más rápido.

* * *

La puerta de madera se abrió, no sin antes soltar un pequeño chirrido. Ambos jóvenes entraron al pequeño cuarto que habían logrado rentar. Encontraron un pueblo algo rústico, luego de estar durante cuarenta minutos caminando bajo la lluvia.  
Ben cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Solamente había una cama, para una persona. La secretaria en la recepción les había advertido que era la única habitación disponible, pero no les importó.  
Las pequeñas gotas de agua escaparon de sus prendas, cayendo en el suelo de madera.  
Ben toma las únicas dos sillas del cuarto y las acerca al pequeño aparato de calefacción. Se saca su chaqueta y la escurre, antes de ponerla a secar. Gwen, por su parte, se saca sus zapatos y los deja a un costado.

–La secretaria fue muy amable al prestarnos dos toallas y este camisón – sonríe mientras tomaba la prenda de color blanco, junto con la toalla.  
Se saca su sweater rojo y Ben puede observar su camisa blanca levantarse, dejando al descubierto su piel.  
–Voltea – ordena a su primo, para poder cambiarse tranquila.  
–Cómo si quisiera ver – él rueda sus ojos, volteando y cruzando sus brazos.  
Gwen también le da la espalda, antes de comenzar a desvestirse.  
Ben suspira mientras trata de entretenerse mirando la pared y observando cuantas manchas de humedad había.  
Minutos después, lentamente voltea su vista. Sus ojos se abren como platos al ver la espalda desnuda de su prima. Su cabello rojizo caía como cascada, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua aún bajaban por su piel.  
Antes de que ella pueda notarlo, volvió a concentrar su vista en la pared. Su corazón latía en forma más acelerada, mientras un sin número de sentimientos extraños lo invadían.  
Debía admitir que Gwen era hermosa. Durante su niñez, siempre cuidó su aspecto. Peinaba su cabello al despertar en las mañanas, ni quisiera luego de sus encuentros con alienígenas se la veía desaliñada. Sin mencionar su perfume, con fragancias florales.  
No era la primera vez que un pensamiento así rondaba su mente. Al principio se espantó tanto que pensó que estaba delirando. Ella era su prima, la persona con la que peleaba constantemente cuando eran niños, ¡Por Dios! ¡Ellos se detestaban antes de pasar las vacaciones juntos! Trató de convencerse a sí mismo que solamente eran sus hormonas juveniles, que estaban fuera de control. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y ella era cada vez más bella. El madurar solamente hizo más fuertes sus sentimientos, descubriendo un lado de ella más profundo. Ya no eran niños, ya no peleaban todo el tiempo.  
–Listo – la voz de su prima lo sacó de sus pensamientos – ya puedes voltear.

Él hace caso y su corazón se detiene un segundo al verla. El camisón blanco le sentaba a la perfección, resalta cada una de sus curvas. Terminaba varios centímetros por arriba de su rodilla. Seguramente si se agachaba dejaría ver más de lo que debería.  
Ese pensamiento bastó para hacer que volteé su vista. Suficiente.  
La pelirroja se sienta sobre la cama, y Ben se saca su camiseta negra, dejándola junto a la ropa de Gwen para secar.  
Hace lo mismo con su pantalón.  
–Por favor, dime que no dormirás desnudo – la pelirroja bromea. Trata de desviar su vista. Cuando eran niños, y al haber pasado el verano juntos, surgieron un par de situaciones embarazosas. Un par de veces abrió la puerta del baño sin tocar y encontró a su primo en ropa interior, o incluso desnudo.  
El joven Tennyson se acerca a la cama y toma una de las almohadas.  
–Bueno, será mejor descansar – suspira mientras se acomoda en el suelo.  
Nota la mirada fulminante que su prima le daba, y alza una ceja.  
– ¿No esperarás que te deje dormir en el suelo, verdad? – pregunta mirándolo.  
–Estoy bien – le responde él – además la dureza del suelo y de la cama debe ser la misma.  
La pelirroja alza la ceja. Conocía a su primo, y la estrategia de hacer pequeños chistes para cambiar de tema.

– ¡Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! – ella toma la almohada restante y se la lanza a su cabeza – acabas de pelear y estás herido. No voy a permitir que duermas allí.  
Él ríe antes de lanzarle las dos almohadas de regreso. Al esquivar la segunda almohada, ella hace un movimiento con su brazo y gruñe suavemente cuando el dolor aparece.  
– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Ben, preocupado.  
–S-Si – le responde la joven, mientras su mueca de dolor desaparecía – no es nada.  
Él fija su vista en su hombro, donde su piel tornaba un ligero color rosado.  
–Tan pronto amanezca iré a un teléfono público y llamaré al abuelo – dice – regresáremos a la Ciudad y tú verás a un médico.  
Ella sólo ríe suavemente, bajando su vista. Ben se preocupaba por su bienestar, al igual que ella lo hacía por él, pero aún así no acostumbraba oír esos detalles protectores.  
–Ya dije que estaba bien – la pelirroja repite, mientras tomaba una almohada y la abrazaba, jugando con esta – y no me cambies de tema. Sube a la cama y duerme.  
Él se cruza de brazos, permaneciendo firme en su postura.  
–De acuerdo, si tú no vas a dormir yo tampoco lo haré – la pelirroja lo desafía.

* * *

La risa de Gwen sonaba por la habitación.  
–Espera, espera – Ben habla entre risas – ¿Recuerda la vez que intentamos cocinar un pastel?  
–Si, tú te convertiste en fuego y por poco incendiaste el camper – responde ella.  
Nuevamente, ambos jóvenes se sumergen entre risas.  
Habían pasado parte de la noche contando anécdotas, aunque aún faltaba mucho para que amanezca.  
– ¿Alguna vez pensaste que nos llevaríamos así? – pregunta él cuando el momento de risa se acaba.  
–No – responde ella, riendo – pensé que me volverías loca... O al abuelo.  
–Cuando éramos niños vivíamos peleando – Ben ríe – y míranos ahora, somos buenos amigos.  
Al escuchar esas palabras, Gwen deja de reír y baja su vista.  
– ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunta su primo.  
Buenos amigos. Esas frases se repetían en la mente de la pelirroja.  
–N-No – responde, negando suavemente.  
Ni siquiera sabía por qué le afectaba tanto. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? ¿Que esperaba ser para él? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo veía cómo lo que era, su primo?  
–E-Esta refrescando, será mejor abrigarnos – ella cambia de tema.

Se levanta y abre el closet de la habitación. Arriba, en el último de los estantes, había dos mangas dobladas una encima de la otra.  
Haciendo uso de sus poderes, crea un pequeño escalón para alcanzar las mantas.  
–Gwen – Ben se levanta y camina hacia ella. La conocía muy bien y sabía cuando quería evadir un tema – ¿Sucede algo?  
–No – responde ella, sin mirarlo. Tomaba las mantas en su mano, dándole la espalda.  
–Te conozco – él insiste, cruzando sus brazos.  
La pelirroja intenta no perder el control de sus sentimientos.  
– ¡Ben, ya te dije que... – no pudo continuar, pues sus pies se cruzaron con tanto nerviosismo y cayó del escalón de maná.  
Rápidamente Ben la atrapa, tomándola en brazos.  
Gwen trata de no enloquecer. Estaba en contacto con el torso desnudo de su primo y eso hacía a su corazón latir con fuerza.  
–Ben... Ya puedes bajarme – le susurra. No quería subir su vista, ya que sabía que quedaría a centímetros de su boca.  
–No – él responde con una sonrisa – no hasta que me digas que te sucede.  
Ella gruñe mientras comienza a moverse, tratando de zafar. Sus pies tocan el suelo y, entre el forcejeo, ambos quedaron a centímetros de sus rostro y se detuvieron en seco  
La pelirroja observa los ojos de su primo, respirando suavemente. El ambiente era tan silencioso, que podían oír sus corazones latir rápidamente.  
Ben sentía enloquecer. Estaba a centímetros de los labios de Gwen. Su perfume floral inundaba su nariz, haciéndolo perder el control.  
Finalmente el joven Tennyson no lo resiste más, y acorta la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Gwen se queda estática, sin poder creerlo pero poco a poco corresponde el beso.  
Cierra sus ojos y pasa sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ben. Él, por su parte, la toma de la cintura y atrae aún más hacia su cuerpo. Mientras se besaban, comienza a caminar contra ella, hasta chocar contra la pared. Ahora él la tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared de madera.  
Sus cuerpos se juntan y el beso toma fuerza y pasión. Ben da el primer paso y su lengua lame el labio inferior de la pelirroja, buscando una entrada. Su objetivo no tarda en ser cumplido y un remolino de placer y deseo invade sus cuerpos cuando sus lenguas hacen contacto. Él trataba de dominar con su lengua, mientras sus manos la acercaban a su cuerpo tanto como le era posible.  
Ella finalmente se rinde y se deja guiar por Ben, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su, todavía, húmedo cabello.  
Luego de lo que fueron los minutos más excitantes y llenos de pasión, la necesidad de respirar se hizo más fuerte. Tan pronto se separaron, ella fue la primera en caer en la realidad.

–No... Esto está mal, muy mal – susurra la pelirroja, casi sin aliento.  
Rápidamente intenta alejarse, pero Ben la besa nuevamente, impidiéndolo.  
–B-Ben – ella dice entre besos forzados. Apenas lograba separar su boca, él volvía a besarla – detente.  
Antes de que pueda besarla nuevamente, ella apoya sus manos en sus pecho tratando de alejarlo. No recordó que su torso estaba desnudo y su piel se erizo al sentir los pectorales de Ben bajo sus manos. Podía sentir su corazón latir, tan rápido como el suyo.  
El joven Tennyson tomó a la pelirroja de su mentón, obligándola a cruzar miradas.  
– ¿En verdad quieres que me detenga? – susurra a centímetros de su boca.  
Gwen solamente lo observa. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía mantener su control en pie. Él parece notar esto, ya que una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro antes de que se acercara y la besara nuevamente, reclamando sus labios.  
La necesidad de sentirse más cerca era cada vez mayor. La mano de Ben acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de su prima, mientras ella trazaba con su dedo un camino en su espalda, recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos.  
Sus manos vagaban, cada vez más ansiosas de explorar sus cuerpos.

Ben toma a la pelirroja de sus muslos y la levanta suavemente. Estaba tan sumergido en la pasión y lujuria que ni siquiera hizo caso al dolor de su hombro.  
Con cuidado, la recuesta sobre la cama. Se coloca sobre ella y se apoya en sus brazos para no hacerla cargar todo su peso.  
El joven Tennyson aparta sus labios de la boca de Gwen, solamente para dirigirlos a su cuello. Comienza siendo dulce, dando pequeños beso y luego se deja llevar por su pasión. Succiona sobre su piel, lamiéndolo y mordiéndola.  
Ella arquea suavemente su espalda y no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando él muerde su cuello.  
Las manos de Ben acarician las largas y bellas piernas de la pelirroja, haciendo que su piel se erice.  
El joven deja de besar a su prima, y la observa a los ojos.  
– ¿Estás segura de esto? – pregunta, susurrando.  
Su mano acaricia su mejilla suavemente.  
–Más que a nada en el mundo – responde ella, posando su mano sobre la de Ben.  
Él, tratando de no ponerse demasiado nervioso, comienza a bajar las tiras de su camisón. Besa suavemente sus hombros desnudos, y ella siente su respiración agitarse.  
Gwen se sienta sobre la cama y se saca su camisón, quedando en ropa interior.  
Apenas la prenda estuvo en el suelo, Ben volvió a reclamar sus labios. Se separó segundos después, para observarla. Traía un sostén color negro, el cual ansiaba quitarle. Posa sus manos en su espalda e intenta desabrocharlo, con algo de dificultad. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el sostén cedió y finalmente acabó en el suelo.  
Sus ojos se abrieron mientras observaba los, bastante bien crecidos, pechos de Gwen. La pelirroja, por su parte, nota la mirada que le daba y voltea su vista.  
–No me mires así – susurra con un rubor en su mejillas – es... Vergonzoso.  
Ben sólo sonríe y la besa nuevamente. Sus cuerpos se pegan, mientras él vuelve a colocarse sobre ella.

Con algo de timidez, baja su mano hasta su ropa interior, donde comienza a tocarla.  
La pelirroja sólo puede arquear su espalda y clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Ben, mientras sentía cómo enloquecía con cada roce de su primo.  
El joven Tennyson escabulle sus dedos por debajo de la ropa interior, tocándola a pleno. Sentir la humedad de la pelirroja, y sus gemidos los llevaban al cielo.  
Comienza a mover su mano en pequeños círculos, escuchando la reacción que tenía en Gwen.  
La muchacha cierra sus ojos mientras sentía su placer aumentar cada vez más. Movía sus caderas contra la mano de su primo, gimiendo por lo bajo.  
Ben sentía que iba a enloquecer. Los gemidos de Gwen eran música para sus oídos. Su cuerpo no estaba absorto de las sensaciones. Su miembro estaba tan erecto que le dolía, necesitaba sentir a su prima urgentemente.  
La pelirroja gruñe suavemente cuando la mano de su primo abandona su zona íntima. Ben se separó suavemente y al sentir un bulto en su muslo, supo que era para quitarse la ropa que le restaba.  
Él la besa mientras intentaba ocultar su inexperiencia total en el asunto.  
Gwen notó su nerviosismo y alzó una ceja.  
–Vamos, no me digas que nunca lo has hecho – le susurra.  
Ben sentía cómo sus nervios y miedos se apoderaban de él. Siempre había podido controlar esos sentimientos, pero esa era una ocasión totalmente diferente. Antes de que responda algo, ella lo toma del rostro y le da un pequeño y tierno beso.  
–Yo tampoco – susurra dejando escapar una sonrisa.  
Él abre sus ojos en sorpresa. Imaginaba que Kevin había sido el primer hombre de Gwen, y el saber que se equivocaba lo alegraba cómo nunca.  
–D-Debemos detenernos – habla Ben, dejando a su prima confundida – N-No traigo protección.  
La pelirroja suspira suavemente, con alivio. Había pensado que él comenzaba a arrepentirse.  
Sonríe antes de chasquear su dedos, provocando que una pequeña luz rosa ilumine el ambiente.  
– ¿Que fue eso? – pregunta Ben.  
–Un hechizo anticonceptivo – le susurra ella, sonriendo – es totalmente seguro ahora.  
Él se mueve suavemente, posicionándose en la entrada de la pelirroja y espera un segundo antes de entrar completamente en ella de una sola embestida.

Ella deja salir un pequeño grito de dolor, mientras sentía como ese extraño cuerpo desgarraba e invadía su interior.  
– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Ben y al notar las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla sólo se preocupa más – ¿Te lastimé?  
–N-No – ella niega, respirando profundamente – estoy bien. Duele un poco, pero se supone que debe hacerlo.  
Ben permanece quieto a espera de que se acostumbre a ese intruso, y la besa suavemente para distraerla del dolor.  
Luego de unos pocos minutos, puede sentir como ella mueve lentamente sus caderas contra su cuerpo, en busca de más.  
Él entrelaza sus dedos y comienza a embestirla lentamente.

La pasión de sus cuerpos más unidos que nunca lo volvía loco. Oía cómo Gwen gemía su nombre una y otra vez, haciéndolo sentir como el rey del mundo.  
Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, mientras ambos sentían su placer aumentar hasta el límite. Ben se mueve a máxima velocidad, y Gwen llega a su orgasmo. Ella arquea su espalda y rasguña la del joven mientras una inmensa ola de placer la acechaba.  
Él, al sentir las paredes contraerse contra su miembro, no resiste más y la embiste unas veces más antes de soltar toda su esencia en su interior.  
Lentamente sale de su interior y se recuesta a su lado. Observa el rostro de la pelirroja, quien respiraba en forma agitada. Acaricia suavemente su mejilla y besa sus labios suavemente.

Gwen se recuesta sobre el pecho del joven, calmando su respiración. Algo cansada, cierra sus ojos mientras suspiraba.  
– ¿Está mal si digo que te amo? – él susurra, acariciando su cabello.  
–No – ella susurra sonriendo, mientras se acurrucaba aún más contra su cuerpo – porque yo también lo hago.  
Ambos suspiran felices, antes de caer dormidos.

* * *

Ben entra en silencio al cuarto. Había despertado hacía media hora y, luego de cambiarse con su ropa ya seca, caminó hasta un teléfono público y le informó a su abuelo de donde estaban.  
Sonríe al observar a su prima durmiendo tranquilamente. Se acerca a ella y acaricia su cabello, era tan hermosa.  
Gwen gruñe suavemente, antes de abrir sus ojos. Una sonrisa escapa de sus labios al ver a Ben allí, y recordar la noche anterior.  
–Buenos días – susurra él.  
–Buenos días – ella responde con una sonrisa.  
Bosteza y se sienta sobre la cama, frotando sus ojos. Él camina hasta la silla y le pasa su ropa ya seca.

Gwen se levanta con la sabana rodeando su cuerpo. Tan pronto pone los pies en el suelo y se incorpora, gruñe mientras el dolor en su zona íntima la tomó por desprevenida y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.  
Ben rápidamente la toma en brazos para impedir que caiga al suelo.  
– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta preocupado, haciendo sentar a la pelirroja en la cama.  
–S-Si – responde ella, suspirando – sólo estoy un poco adolorida.  
Él besa suavemente sus labios, acariciando su mejilla.  
–Con cuidado – dice antes de que ella se levante y comience a vestirse.  
Una vez que ya estaban vestidos, ambos se sentaron en la cama.  
–Ya llamé al abuelo, está en camino – le informa Ben.  
Ella suspira y mira hacia abajo, antes de hablar.  
– ¿Que haremos con esto, Ben? – pregunta.  
Ella estaba de novia con Kevin, y él con Julie. Eran familia, primos. Tenían miles de obstáculos en su relación. Lo suyo era prohibido.  
–No lo sé – confiesa, suspirando – ¿Propones que le digamos a nuestros padres?  
Rápidamente la pelirroja niega con su cabeza.  
–No lo entenderían nunca – responde.  
–De acuerdo – susurra él, tomando su mano – lo mantendremos en secreto.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Nueva historia BGwen, esta vez un one-shot. Amo esta pareja y cada vez se me ocurren mas ideas sobre ellos **:D**_  
 _Dejen sus comentarios, seria de mucha ayuda para saber si he hecho algo mal._

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
